


Quenched

by syren888



Series: Katsuki Yuuri Week 2020 Short Stories & Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 1, Drabble, Fire and Ice, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short Story, Yuuri Centric, Yuuri Week 2020, vague mentions of victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Day 1 of Yuuri Week 2020: Fire /or IceYuuri feels cold as ice after losing another skating competition. He goes home and lets his thoughts and feeling wander in the best way he can; skating. That his venting brings forth the one he admires the most right on his doorstep, is a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Series: Katsuki Yuuri Week 2020 Short Stories & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913191
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 Yuuri Katsuki Week





	Quenched

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story, practically a drabble, for Yuuri Week 2020. It's day 1 when it's supposed to be day 6, but oh well. I'll probably post a few more belated stories during the upcoming days. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After losing the skate competition, Katsuki Yuuri walks away from his coach with a polite smile on his face. 

He shuts himself in a bathroom cubicle, calls his family; with a feeble smile and wet eyes he assures them that he's doing alright. 

But he isn't. 

He feels numb; cold as the ice he skates on day and night, letting his thoughts affect his concentration, and failing over and over again. 

With a sigh, he gets out of the bathroom, eyes a bit red from his involuntary crying. Letting the cold settle on his body and mind with no way out of its icy grasp. 

* * *

Yuuri arrives home. He observes how winter is almost at its end, but it still clings with a crisp breeze and a lonely snowflake among tree leaves. 

He shakes his head at his silly thoughts, blaming the cold he feels in him for them. He walks around town and stops at the local rink. 

An urge makes him step in; he looks around, feeling nostalgic and remembering the start of his fascination towards ice skating. A blush covers his cheeks at the reminder of not what, but who, actually inspires him to keep skating. 

After greeting his childhood friend, he stands on the rink. The cold feels encompassing, and he just wants to feel free of it for a moment. So he relies on him; his movements, his expressions, his grace. Yuuri does the spellbinding routine by memory, ignoring his surroundings, imagining for a moment that they're together on the ice. 

Yuuri finishes the program, feeling warm and exhausted, a better combination than numb and cold. He says farewell to his friend and her family, and returns home. 

He doesn't know that from that moment on, the one he keeps firmly in his mind, will come to him; be an inseparable part of his life, ignite a fire and passion in him that he never thought possible. 

Yuuri still doesn't know this, but when things fall upon him, the cold leaves; warmth, fire, and passion take over, he gains a partner, a life companion that holds him in his arms, and Yuuri will stay in those arms for a long and unforgettable time. 

**The End**


End file.
